Cries Of Pain
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Sephiroths future after it all ends. please r/r


I don't own final fantasy, but I am a fan. Please r/r.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sephiroth was my name. It no longer is. Several humans and a cat   
defeated me. Now I have changed my identity and live in a world that is   
unknown to many. My name here is now Valadia, yes, I know it's a girl name  
but it's just a name and nothing else. My hair is dyed black now andd I only  
have one friend. Her name is Danielle. She actually understands me. Why I  
had sent a giant meteor to Earth. She does not agree with me doing that. But,  
she understands. She has tamed me. She has convinced me to go back to Cloud  
and his fellow freinds and ask for their forgivness. The worlds forgivness.  
  
She has told me of my mother. My real mother. Jenova was my mother  
and experiments were done on her. She was transfered into some sort of monster  
before my birth. I now have part of her mutation if you have to call it some-  
thing inside of me. All my skills are extremely high. I train with Danielle  
everyday. The other people I live with think of me as a mad man. I am no longer  
that. I write this for all you people out there on this machine of some sort  
called the internet because I beg for your forgivness. I know I have made many  
mistakes. This doesn't sound like me, but this is the improved me. I will continue  
writing as if this was my never-ending journal.  
  
Today I woke up early, the radiant sun shining in my face. I was about  
to curse it but then I remembered today was a new day, not a day of pain.  
Danielle came into my room, all ready for training. Her long brown hair covering  
her body so beautifully. Forgive me if my spelling is wrong. She was wearing  
a long pink skirt, a white shirt and a pink vest over that. She had her weapon by  
side. "Come on! Get up!" She tickled me.  
  
I laghed. She could always cheer me up. Nobody understood why she  
hanged out with me. "Five more minutes." I grumbled. Just to give her an  
answer. I couldn't leave her.   
  
"Now!" She tickled me more. She had some sort of charm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I threw the pillow on her. I didn't know  
what I was doing. I shouldn't be trying to hurt her. Stop Sephiroth. No,  
your name is not Sephiroth it is Valadea. I got up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't  
have done that." I shook my head.  
  
"You were just playing. Now, up!" She lifted me. I flew forward   
catching my balance.  
  
"I'm up." I looked at her face. Her long brown braid flowing in the  
air. It was always windy, no matter of where we were. I pulled my sword out.  
It was differant then my old one. This one was about two inches shorter and  
a bit thicker. We trained for hours. Just to have our skills higher. I   
went easy on her. If I didn't she would deffiantly not be here. I let her  
hit me.   
  
"Stop being easy on me!" She hit me again. This time I was unaware  
of her attack. A sharp pain flew threw my head. I could hear cheering. It   
was of an anourmous croud. I could see faces everywhere filled with joy as  
the meteor I had created was destroyed. That meteor was some how my life. My  
son. A small boy that's hair was a blond dressed in black leather pants and  
a white shirt. He looked that age of thirteen. He was my life. Him and  
Danielle. I could see all this. How? Was this my future? Another pain  
flew thre my head and I could see Danielle by my side. "Are you okay? I'm so  
sorry." She flung her arms around me. I felt a feeling I had never felt before.  
It was so tremenous, so powerful. "I'm so happy that your all right." She  
had been crying.   
  
"I feel something for you." I didn't know how to explain but we would  
always share our thoughts.   
  
"It's called love." I was shocked. I had heard about this love. I   
had killed the one Cloud loved. No, I hadn't done that. It was Sephiroth.  
  
"Then, I love you." I was afraid of her answer.  
  
"I love you too." All that was four-teen years ago. I remember it all  
so clearly. Our son, his name was Squall. But our world is going to be soon  
destroyed. We wanted to live. We wanted Squall to live. He wanted to stay  
with us. We reversed the age of him so he would be around three years. We  
sent him to a parelell universe. His power was tremenous. He was stronger  
than his mother and I together. Our world was to be destroyed by what I feared  
most. A meteor.   
  
It was insight now and we had finished sending Squall to the orphange  
we hand picked. The lady running it was so gentle with the others. It was   
so hot. I didn't want to die. To die a second time. Danielle and I sat  
close. "Sephiroth" She called my be my real name. The name my mother and  
my father, I don't know. I never knew my father and now I never would.  
  
"Yeah?" I wanted to talk to her. I just wanted to be with her.  
  
"I'm, I am really do you remember Aeris?" Why would she bring her  
up?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm really her. And I knew that I could change you. That you weren't  
bad. I never knew I could fall in love with the one that had killed me. But  
I have. Please don't be angry at me." I was shocked. I remembered Aeries  
and yes, Danielle did look like her so much. There cloths were even alike.  
They weren't a they, they were a she. She was my wife.  
  
I ran into our small house that was hidden we were dead, but some how  
alive. We lived in part of our world that was hidden. I took the laptop out.  
This laptop, and typed. I typed about my life. A small segent about my life.  
I never had my chance to say sorry to all those lifes that went threw so much  
pain because of me. Forgive me. Now I leave this world, knowing the truth. 


End file.
